Stories: Jenny's Ink-pocalypse
After spending a day to herself, Jenny takes the time to think about her childhood and past, which was rotted by her sisters dirty deeds. She starts to question everything - including her alliance with the Gang. Sick and tired of all her hardships, Jenny is turning on her friends - and on Earth. She knows she has friends - but her pure rage has boiled over. Can Jenny be stopped before she brings destruction to the very things she wants to protect? Cast *Jenny *Galaximus *Nebula *Jack *Edgellie *Espella *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Captain Red Shell *Coconut Crab *Richard *Kernely *Pealy *The Fun Foodies *Eloise *Green Shadow *Starcade *Kyoji *Takeshi *Sasuke *The Gemstones *Bendy *Alice Angel *Dynasty *Mr. Red *Maria *Gerald Edmarkson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Mario Mario *Luigi Mario *Princess Peach Toadstool *Rosalina Estela Story Our story begins as we see Jenny and Nebula taking a much-needed day to herself - no villains, no disasters, just rest and relaxation. They are taking the time to look through a photo album, telling the tales of Jenny's youth. *'Jenny: '*points to a photo of her as a baby* This was me when I was born- man, I was sure beloved in the entire family back then. And look, Lil' Neb. *points to another photo* ''There's me when you first came along *'Nebula: Wow! I looked really cute, even if I do say so myself! *'Jenny: '''You sure were. All of these photos are sort of like a timeline of my childhood. ''They continue to look at the photos. But a general theme persists in each photograph - Galaximus looks angry, jealous, and at times trying to harm Jenny, but of course, Jenny was unaware back then. *'Jenny: '''There must be some photo here where Galaximus was not there to sabotage me... ''*she flips through the book, but from everything to her tenth birthday to her freshman photo, Galaximus always seemed to screw it up. With each passing moment, Jenny starts to develop a frown on her face. She lets out a sigh* *'Nebula: '''Is something wrong, big sis? *'Jenny: 'Huh? No.... It's fine. Do you think I could just...have some time to myself? It's not because of you, I just- *'Nebula: 'I understand. I think I know what's bugging you. ''After Nebula exits Jenny's room, Jenny puts the book on her nearby desk, and lies down on her bed. She looks at the ceiling. *'Jenny: '''Why did Galaximus have to destroy my childhood like that? I cannot recall even one good memory of my past! Alright Jen - but you have a good life today! You are part of a gang who puts all forms of evildoers to rest! Saving the world, one day at a time! ''*she gets up, and looks out her window* ''In a city of- humans.... I should be among my own kind, not in Echo Creek. But I would if...Galaximus did not destroy it. She would destroy this place too, if it was not for me! And what thanks did I ever get? None! This town could have easily just become a gigantic footprint from my twisted sister, who caused all this to happen! I would never be risking my life, living here, if it was not for her! I could have lived in Inkopolis, with Neb, like every other Inkling! But my dreams have been crushed! Crushed into tiny specks of dirt! ''*she sits back on her bed, and her mind is racing through the friends she has made in the Gang* ''I can't go on like this- I'm not cut out for it. They don't even seem to respect me, that Gang! Well I can be just as powerful as any of them! Even more than my sister.... ''*a lightbulb appears over her head, and she starts to develop a eerie smile* ''Wait a second- if I were to ravage this land, get my revenge on these ''friends, ''and even destroy their city, and tease the pathetic fools to build it back under my watch - then respect, and perhaps even domination, would be mine! I would be a hero! And thanks to my family, especially my idiot sister, I have all the power I need! And none shall stop me. So look out, world, Jenny is coming! ''Meanwhile, Nebula is visiting Inkopolis, when she runs into Espella, who was checking new items in various shops. * '''Espella: What the Great Zapfish? Someone dares to nearly bump to me? * Nebula: '''Oops, sorry! Almost did not see you coming! * '''Espella: Point taken. But I should let you know... We never met each other until now, greenie! * Nebula: 'Well, it's nice to meet you! ''Eventually, Nebula noticed Alice Angel and Bendy leaving a Inkling store, while Bendy was carrying Inkwells filled with differently-colored Ink. * '''Bendy: '''Why can’t we just buy the stupid Inkwells online? * '''Alice Angel: '''What? And miss the perfect opportunity to see the beautiful skies of Inkopolis? * '''Bendy: ''*under his breath*'' The only thing prettier than this is Tartarus... * Nebula: 'Hey there! Who are you two? ''Soon enough, an inkling arrives. *???:' They're Bendy and Alice Angel, as I heard. *'Espella:' It won't be easy to know me well, greenie, but either way, who said the identities of those two cartoon figures? *'???:' That was me, Eloise. *'Espella:' Ha! So what kind of inkling are you? *'Eloise:' I'm an unique one, to be honest. I'm extremely good at Turf Wars. My career performance is very high. I'm strong. *'Alice Angel: Uhhh, what’s a “Turf War?” *'Bendy: '''Yeah, never got that figured out. *'Nebula: 'It's something we Inklings do - the goal of it is to ink the most ground within three minutes. The team with the most turf covered wins. *'Alice Angel: 'But, why would you waste perfectly-usable In- *'Bendy: ''*interrupts her*'' Hey, their religion, their thing. *'Espella:' I see Turf Wars as a tradition that became a hobby to inklings, mates! *'Nebula: '''That's the truth, for sure! *'Espella:' And it's the most common sport here, so you'll have to deal with it. *'Eloise:' Okay then. *'Nebula: Maybe I should go back home and see Jenny. Last time I saw her, she seemed kinda upset. *'''Espella: Jenny? That name's familiar, but she's not that strong! *'Nebula: '''Hey, you might not know her, but she is powerful! She can defeat Galaximus with ease! *'Espella:' But don't siblings share at least a portion of their powers? Who knows, you or that Jenny girl will become like that famous Galaximus one day! That'll make you either of you go downhill! At least I don't have to worry about that problem! *'Nebula: Are you kidding?! Jenny would never be like that! She is a gentle giant, I swear it! *'''Espella: Hahaha! You mention that, but are you concerned why is she upset? What do you think that happened if you last saw her in that mood? *'Alice Angel: '''What? Poor Jenny is upset? *'Bendy: What happened? *'''Eloise: Yikes. *'Nebula: '''We were looking through a scrapbook of our childhood- and eventually, she asked me to leave. I think she felt kind of sad about how Galaximus treated her. But she would never take her anger out like Galaximus would! And I can prove it! *'Espella:' Then show that proof as soon as possible before things can get worse, greenie! *'Nebula: I'll show you proof, and then some! Off to Echo Creek, my friends! Nebula and the others start the embark for Echo Creek. Little do they know a monster is lurking out of sight. She speaks to herself in a quiet voice, so the others cannot hear her. * 'Jenny: '''Yes! Leave you idiots, leave! This is your biggest blunder yet, Lil' Neb! You never were a bright sister to begin with - and you have played right into my hands! I did everyone in Inkopolis a favor by banishing Galaximus, and now I am viewed as an evil witch due to retaining her powers! Well, maybe it's time to teach these fools a little lesson. They rebuilt the city once...but can they do it again? ''Nebula continues to lead the others to Echo Creek. She is walking backwards, talking to them. * 'Nebula: '''This is where we call home, ''*she slowly turns around* and I can assure you the town has not been... COMPLETELY LEVELED?! Echo Creek is a wreck, as if a tsunami just hit it! *'''Eloise: *sarcastically* Thanks, asteroid! * Bendy: '...So is it naturally like that? * '''Nebula: '''Um... well... I.... *''she tugs at the collar of her shirt* ''It could have been anything! Maybe a storm, or a meteor! Maybe Galaximus sneezed again! And I- ''But Nebula gives up. She drops to the ground, looking in horror at what is before her. * '''Espella: I told you that siblings share a portion of their power, but I forgot to mention that they'll be influenced by the older sibling! * Alice Angel: 'Y-... You mean that... * '''Bendy: '''That Jenny destroyed this place? Oh, heck, no! I ain’t fightin’ that squid kid! ''*goes to a destroyed building* Ya can’t make me! *closes the door... Which promptly fell down. Bendy looks at the fell-down door* Nebula tries really hard to hold back her tears. She holds it in best she can, but eventually she breaks. She starts bawling. * 'Nebula: '''Now both of my sisters are MONSTERS! I thought siblings were supposed to be there for each other! And now look at me! Both of them don't want anyone alive! They don't want to care - THEY ONLY DESTROY! *'Eloise: Fun fact - I once lost a sibling too. * Espella: You might become one, too, but... *sigh* Losing a sibling or two in your case, it hurts, right? * Alice Angel: ''*goes to Nebula and comforts her*'' Aww, I’m so sorry this has happened to you. It must be heartbreaking, right? * Bendy: 'She is cryin’ right now, Angel. * '''Alice Angel: '''Please stay out of this, Bendy. * '''Nebula: '''Now my other sister- my best friend- is trying to bring doom to our world- and all worlds! It's almost as if I can't trust anyone anymore! * '''Bendy: '''Aw, for ''cryin’ out loud, Nebula! We fought Galaximus before! I’m sure Jenny won’t be too much of a problem! (He realizes his pun and starts laughing) Hehehehahahahaha... Ha... (... Until he saw Nebula giving him the death stare) Ha... You’re not laughing... * 'Nebula: '''You don't get it, don't you? Jenny has one thing that Galaximus did not have- anger! And when she is mad, she might as well be Godzilla! And unless we find some loophole, we will all be flattened! * '''Bendy: '''Hey, if we can harness Jenny’s anger, then maybe- * '''Alice Angel: '''This isn’t about Galaximus, Bendy! It’s about Jenny. She’s clearly have lost her sense of identity on who she really is. * '''Bendy: '... That she thinks she’s Godzilla? (This angers Nebula further) * 'Nebula: '''You know nothing about her, you got that?! She was such a nice person to me, making my childhood the best one could want! Once Galaximus left, she helped me get through my everyday life! She was always there for me... and now, it's all gone... * '''Bendy: '''Hey, I have you know that she’s also my friend, too! Howja think I got to learn so many colors, like red, blue, pink... Er... Whats the color on your hair? * '''Alice Angel: '''I’m sorry you’re going through this, Nebula. I know how it feels to lose something, or someone, that means so much to you. Also, sorry about Bendy. He’s a toon. He is created to try and make people laugh. * '''Nebula: '''We have to stop her. Not only before we all become her slaves, but before she hurts herself. I would never forgive myself if she were to harm herself. * '''Bendy: '(gets a call) Oh, hold on. (Answers it) Yello? * '''??? (Phone): '''MY LORD!!! * '''Bendy: '''Oh, lord, not him again. Yes, Sammy? * '''Sammy (Phone): '''A GIANT, BLUE GIRL IS ATTACKING OUR TOWN! * '''Bendy: '''Did she attack the studio? * '''Sammy (Phone): '''Not yet, m’lord! * '''Bendy: '''Try to evacuate everyone to the deeper floors of the studio. Make sure nobody gets hurt. * '''Sammy (Phone): '''Yes, my lord! I will be waiting for you once it leaves! * '''Bendy: '''Yeah, goodbye. (Hangs up) That was Sammy. Jenny is attacking Inkswell. * '''Nebula: ''*gasps* We need to get going, pronto! * '''Bendy: '''I’ll race ya there! (Runs to Inkswell) * '''Alice Angel: '''Wait for me, Bendy! (Follows him) * '''Espella:' That girl... Heh, I might as well! *follows* The eventually reach Inkswell, and they see Jenny, gigantic, laughing at the destruction she has caused. Alice Angel gasp in disbelief * Alice Angel: '''Jenny... (she cautiously walks towards Jenny) * '''Bendy: '''Alice! What in Sam Hill- * '''Alice Angel: '''Shhhh... (gets close enough for Jenny to hear) JENNY!!! * '''Jenny: '''Huh? Ah... you lot. Have you become smart enough to join me? * '''Alice Angel: '''Not for your cause this time, Jenny. What you are doing is wrong! * '''Jenny: ''*growls* You have not been what I have been through, ink blot! * '''Espella:' Really? Then what caused you to cause destruction? * Alice Angel: '''Just because I don’t know what you’ve been through, doesn't mean I can’t help comfort you! We all have gone through many hardships, some I’m sure you and I can compare to. * '''Jenny: '''That's a transparent lie. Everyone always says things will be better... don't you fools know what happened to me, and Inkopolis, when I was little? * '''Alice Angel: Just please, Jenny! This isn’t you! * Bendy: 'Alright, enough of that, toots. Lemme show you how to deal with this situation proper! (Takes a few Inkwells from Alice) Gimme those! * '''Alice Angel: '''Hey! ''Bendy then dumps the Inkwells onto himself and eventually turns into his Ink Demon Form. * '''Ink Bendy: So, Jenny. Wanna duel? * Espella: Inkopolis started becoming a mess in general when that one incident happened, but years before that? Was it more than just a mess to you, Jenny?! * Jenny: '''It was a mess to me! That fool Galaximus always bullied me as a kid, and made everything miserable! And just you wait until a get me hands on her... Also, I would recommend all of you to get out of my way before I make this really painful for you. * '''Espella: And watch as everything gets destroyed, resulting to no place to hide? You're never going to reach the stars. *steps back* But do I really have a proper reason to stop you at the moment? No. * Jenny: '''Then buzz off! Unless you would like to- join me. * '''Espella: Not interested. I'd rather find my lost sister in a safer way than causing destruction. I don't think your little sister will flee, however! * Jenny: '''Oh yes- Lil' Neb. I thought of all people, you would understand! * '''Nebula: '''Jenny, I'm begging you, stop this! This is not like you! * '''Espella: See? I barely got to see who you really are, but if your little sister begs you to stop, you might as well to continue the relationship! * Jenny: '''Oh sure, I will. Once I assert my dominance on this planet! * '''Espella: Except that will make her feel way worse than right now! You two need to make up soon! * Jenny: '''Not until I am satisfied! Or until you all perish! ''*she raises her foot, ready to stomp the Gang, but she stops just short of them, just to scare them* ''Hahaha! You are all pathetic to me- you all have no power over me now! * '''Espella: Gah! I am not signing up to get squished! *steps back further, and later pulls out her Glooga Dualies* I get your idea of being satisfied, but not in a good way! * Jenny: '''HAH! Weapons of your size will not make a dent in me! * '''Nebula: '''Weapons of our size.... That's it! * '''Espella: Hey greenie, are you seriously thinking about...?! * Nebula: '''I know what can help us! It's crazy, but it might just work! *''she looks at Jenny, and speaks in a sarcastic voice* ''Well guys, Jenny is simply too strong for us! We should flee right now to avoid being completely destroyed! Follow me, and save yourselves! * '''Jenny: '''Hmm? Wow, I guess you really are smart. And let this be known- if I see you bugs again, I'll squash you guys for real. Got that? * '''Espella: Don't call us bugs, darn it! And we'll take your pity word! *runs and follows Nebula* * Nebula: '''We gotta find Galaximus! Surely she will be able to help us out! I know she is a monster, to be frank, but she's our only hope! * '''Espella: That's not what I thought, but are you sure you can gain her trust, greenie? Suddenly, Nebula and the others spot a bunch of people running to them. * Jelo: Whoa, Nebula. Did you see what just happened? * Marco: Yeah. It was odd, and really out of character. * Lemon Glass: '''It's... I still can't believe it. * '''Starcade: '''Is that Jenny? * '''Kyoji: '''Unfortunately, yes. * '''Green Shadow: '''What is she doing?! * '''Red Ruby: '''I ain't afraid of that dork. If we dealt with her sister everyday, this one means nothing to us! * '''Lincoln: '''She already destroyed Royal Woods! * '''Spongebob: '''She even destroyed Bikini Bottom! * '''Plankton: '''And I thought that was impossible! According to my research, Inklings and water don't mix! * '''Mario: The Mushroom Kingdom wasn't really lucky either. * Lisa: '''We tried to stop her.... but she is simply too strong. * '''Nebula: '''I am *sigh* aware of this. Did any of you guys see Galaximus around? * '''Star: No, not really. * Jelo: She's been inactive, according to MMO surveillance data. * Espella: I hate to say this but we actually need Galaximus for this! * Nebula: ''*she is looking around for Galaximus's Lair, and she eventually sees it in the distance* Guys, I think I found it! Follow me! * '''Espella:' Really now? *follows* * Jelo: Gang, let's go...despite my slight regrets about this. Galaximus Lair is not much of a lair anymore. It's a pile of wreckage. * Rosie: 'At least one good thing came from this situation. * '''Peach: '''Where is Galaximus? ''All of a sudden, a stone starts to move slightly. * '''Espella: *picks up the stone* Why is there a moving stone, huh? This exposes a tiny Galaximus. * Peach: '''There she is! * '''Galaximus: '''NO! Don't hurt me! I'm too young to be consumed and wait 2 to 5 hours for nature to take its course! * '''Luigi: Uh, we're not gonna eat you. * Marco: Whoa, Galaximus is mini-sized! Espella looks at Nebula with a disappointed look. * Espella: ...Is this the size you're talking about, greenie? Can that seriously take down Jenny? * Nebula: '''I- don't understand! Galaximus, your headphones- where are they? * '''Galaximus: '''That rotten Jenny destroyed them! I shrunk myself to avoid her and hide, to save my skin from her! * '''Espella: So your Studio Headphones was the source of your power and now you're stuck as a tiny bug-like sized inkling? Hahaha! * Jelo: 'That's interesting. A potential weakness....Nah, we gotta move on, we got bigger fish to fry. Or squid. ''Then, Espella heard a door creaking open. When she looks around, she saw a door to a bomb shelter opening up. There, Mr. Red, Maria, and Agent Red walks out * 'Mr. Red: '''Shesh, look at all rubble. * '''Maria: '''Never even knew Lord Fatty’s sister could cause ''that much destruction... * '''Galaximus: '''Hey! You can't insult me like that! ''*she looks at the Gang* ''We gotta do something! If she is allowed to continue, it will be the end of you, and the end of me! Not like the former matters... * '''Star: Actually, the former does. * Espella: *is still holding Galaximus with the stone* Fine, even though insulting will potentially be my main thing. First things first, we'll have to make another special Studio Headphones, am I right? Or is there something else? * Galaximus: ''*She sits down, and puts the back of her head against the stone*'' '''Well, since my lair was destroyed, the labs have been trashed. I was trying to work on backups for such an emergency, but I'm afraid all the progress has been dashed. * '''Espella: Is there any other reliable lab for that? * Galaximus: '''Well, I know Lisa and Plankton have labs, but those too are likely destroyed, and I doubt they were even working on them, anyway. So it looks like I'm stuck like this. * '''Espella: Ugh, there has to be a way, but Jenny might have destroyed almost every place if this is the rate she's going! * Galaximus: '''There might be one thing I have... *''she jumps down from Espella's hand, and runs back to her ruined Lair. Eventually, she drags out an odd looking device* ''BEHOLD! My latest invention! * '''Star: Whoa... * Nebula: '''What is it? Will it grow you back? * '''Galaximus: '''No- but what it will do is make our weapons stronger- strong enough to defeat even Jenny! * '''Espella: Really? *pulls out her Glooga Dualies again* Strong enough, you say? Count me in! The device starts to let out a hissing sound. It then starts to glow, and shake wildly. Galaximus clenches tightly to her rock so she is not thrown away. After about a minute, the device spits out the Glooga Dualies. * Galaximus: '''All done! Try them out! * '''Espella: *grabs her Glooga Dualies* Let's see how are they improved! *proceeds to fire ink on the stones below* In no time flat, the stones are destroyed as if they were nothing! * Marco: That was powerful...and amazing! * Galaximus: '''Well, what do you think? * '''Espella: ...Now this is cool! They say Glooga Dualies are terrible, but with the improvised one, it can even mess with gigantic creatures like Jenny's current state! * Galaximus: '''And it does not work with only ink-based weapons! Every weapon will benefit! * '''Jelo: Wow, really? Even a sword? * Mario: I think so! And so, the entire Gang lets the machine power up their weapons, and after testing them out, they are ready to fight Jenny. * Nebula: 'Wow, Galaximus- you actually helped us for once! Thanks! *''she pokes Galaximus gently in her stomach, causing her to tumble over* * '''Galaximus: '''Oof! Well, I can't let Jenny destroy you! That's my job! * '''Maria: ''Your'' job!? Hahahaha! Oh, that’s a funny one! I mean, look at you! You’re no smaller than a minifigure! * Espella: Doesn't matter, at least we're capable of stopping her now! * Galaximus: '''Well, let us go onward! To save the- ''*she coughs* ''save the- ''*she gags* ''save the- world. Can’t believe I just said that... * '''Espella: You do realize that you can change your mind about destroying the world to make it your own after this, Galaximus! * Maria: '''HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN’T EVEN SAY THE WORDS “SAVE THE WORLD?!” HAHAHAHAHA! * '''Galaximus: '''If I were not tiny, Maria, you would be so dead! * '''Espella: Talk about harsh... * Nebula: '''All right guys, we don't have much time! We should get going! To save Jenny from herself! * '''Espella: Yeah, let's go already. We can't let her take the spotlight of having the most areas destroyed! * Nebula: '''She attacked Echo Creek, Bikini Bottom, Royal Woods, and Inkswell... I hope that means Inkopolis is okay! * '''Espella: ...I have a bad feeling for that, greenie! How many times was Inkopolis been destroyed? Most were from Galaximus, one of them being an incident was from a certain terror that drove it to a place of almost no life, and now this, more on the former but with Jenny instead! * Nebula: '''Yeah, and that worries me. * '''Galaximus: '''And with Jenny being the monster, it could be a million times worse, because she has a flaring temper that's only feeding her desires. * '''Espella: Might as well have that as something as really bad as that incident, to be honest. All of a sudden, the Gang sees Jack and Edgellie walking towards them. Edgellie looks traumatized, and Jack is trying to calm her down. * Edgellie: '''Another squid- gone rogue- Inkopolis is doomed. * '''Espella: I knew that was the bad feeling, but who are you two? Never seen you both before! * Jack: '''I'm Jack, and this here is Edgellie. Are you guys aware of the predicament we are in? * '''Espella: Not completely, but we are prepared to try and stop Jenny from causing destruction, at least! ...I hope so! * Jack: '''Well, we don't have much time! Jenny is approaching Inkopolis, and she is super angry! * '''Espella: Yeah, yeah, we're on it! * Edgellie: '''Blame Galaximus for this mess... * '''Galaximus: '''What did you just say? * '''Edgellie: '''This is all your fault! Had you not been a jerk to Jenny as a child, she would not have this anger boiling up inside of her! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, I'm gonna- * '''Edgellie: '''Do what? You're puny and pathetic, just like you should be! * '''Espella: I hate to admit it but that's true. And someone who's full of smiles would cease this current little argument easily... * Galaximus: '''And the worst part of all of this is- it's true. Man, I really am a terrible sister. And a terrible person... * '''Espella: ...! How did you treat your two sisters, anyways? * Galaximus: '''I can only say- like dirt. Maybe I deserve this fate I am in... * '''Nebula: '''Don't say that Galaximus. No matter how much we fight, you, Jenny, and I are sisters. No matter what, we stick together for each other! * '''Espella: Tsk... True sibling relationship... *looks down on herself, but snaps out of it* This isn't about my sibling relationship, it's about them... Whatever the family name of the little greenie, Galaximus and Jenny is! * Galaximus: 'So- you really mean that, Nebula? * '''Nebula: '''Sure I do! ''*she picks Galaximus up, and hugs her* * '''Galaximus: '''Don't squeeze me too hard- I'd like to be in one piece. That's strange- this feels pleasant and loving... * '''Espella: Hahaha! Now you've experienced being loved by a sister, and by that, I mean true love! * Galaximus: 'It feels so nice.... and yet, so wrong. Is this what I've been rejecting for all these years? * '''Nebula: '''Aw, it's okay. You're alright Shiela. * '''Galaximus: '''Thanks! ''*she hugs Nebula back* ''Alright, are we gonna use me like a teddy bear all day, or are we gonna stop this monster! Come on! CHAAAAARRRRGGGE! ''*Galaximus runs forth, but due to her tiny size, she is making little distance.* * '''Espella: ...We'll just make sure that we won't stomp you. Let's do it this way! *runs ahead* * Nebula: 'Yeah! ''*she follows* A female figure appears to be behind the gang, but decides to not follow them for now until later on... Then, back at Inkswell, suddenly, Bendy steps in and approaches Jenny. *'Bendy: '''Oh, ''HECK NO, I am gonna get intimidated by my own friend! (Takes a few Inkwells from his nonexistent pocket) Bendy then dumps the Inkwells onto himself and turns into his Ink Demon Form. * '''Ink Bendy: So, Jenny. Wanna duel? * Jenny: '''Heh! You bet! I'll wipe the floor with you! * '''Alice Angel: '''Bendy! What are you doing?! * '''Ink Bendy: Hush, toots. Let me show how it’s done! Ink Bendy then summons and throws 20 Dark Ink projectiles at her '' * '''Jenny: '''Ha! *''she swings her Inkbrush to deflect them* Ink Bendy then rushes behind her and attempts to get into her skin to damage her from the inside. * Jenny: 'Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Category:Stories ''Jenny’s tries to shake Ink Bendy off of her, eventually causing her to tumble over. As she tries to get back up, a hoard of Searchers try to her belly and hurt her * '''Alice Angel: '''Stop it, Bendy! You’re just gonna hurt her! * '''Ink Bendy: Alice, Baby. That’s exactly what I’m doin’! But only ta weaken her! * 'Jenny: '''MAKE. IT. STOP! ''*She thrashes around wildly* Category:Stories by CITRONtanker